Mr. Men and Pac-Man: The Hunt for Easter Eggs (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mr. Men and Pac-Man: The Hunt for Easter Eggs written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Other World". Plot (At night in Pac-Town, a group of yellow-like Pac people are going into their homes for the night. Pac-Man cook up some rice and beans at the stove as Ms. Pac-Man came to check on her husband) *Ms. Pac-Man: Hey honey. *Pac-Man: Oh hey sweetie, how are you doing? *Ms. Pac-Man: Good. Just checking on our boy and he really have grown into a teenager. *Pac-Man: He's about to graduate soon. Lucky, we got spring break going on and everyone is about to come outside and feel the bloom of spring. *Ms. Pac-Man: Do you need anything to drink? *Pac-Man: No. I'm cooking right now. *Ms. Pac-Man: How about some water? *Pac-Man: Nah, i'm fine. *Pac-Man Jr.: Hey dad, i made some pac-cookies for the family. *Pac-Man: Ah, cookies. Sweet. *Pac-Man Jr.: They're for dessert. *Pac-Man: I know son. I gotta get cooking. *Ms. Pac-Man: Hope dinner would be ready in five minutes. *Pac-Man: Almost there. Gotta add some salt to the mix. *Ms. Pac-Man: Not too much honey. *Pac-Man: I'm fine with that. *Ms. Pac-Man: I better set up the table. Come on son, we got some table preparing to do. *Pac-Man Jr.: Okay mommy. *Pac-Man: Just minding my own business. (At the ghosts' castle, four colorful ghosts fly over to the throne room to sit and relax on their break) *Blinky: Silly ghosts, we always fail to touch that Pac away. *Clyde: Yeah yeah yeah. That yellow Pac is always eating us in blue. *Pinky: We should get revenge. *Inky: Let's throw some toilet paper at Pac's house. *Blinky: No, that idea is just plain dumb. *Pinky: Can we at least blow up Pac's house for good? *Blinky: Nah. We need a better plan. Something that could end his life for good. *Clyde: Ooh, i got a better idea. Follow me. (At the portal area) *Blinky: What is the meaning of this? *Clyde: This is the magic globe. We can touch the glass to see which world we can go to. *Blinky: Hold on a second, how can we touch the glass and open up a portal within the line? *Pinky: We don't know how. *Inky: Think of something great. *Blinky: Doh, you guys don't even know how to act up and be part of a team. *Inky: We have no clue. *Pinky: Can we have lunch? *Blinky: No! It's already late. We can't have lunch for now. *Inky: We need to focus more on the plan. *Blinky: I just gotten a better idea. *Clyde: Like what? *Blinky: Come with me. (At the science room, Blinky spread out a blueprint of the multiverse portal) *Blinky: We still got our multiverse blueprints. All we gotta do is steal a warp pipe in order to trick Pac-Man in going to the other dimension. *Clyde: I know a place where they have warp pipes. *Inky: You know? *Clyde: The Mushroom Kingdom. *Blinky: You want us to go to the Mushroom Kingdom with the mushroom heads? How awkward. *Clyde: My idea is better than yours. *Blinky: How could you? You're wasting my time on the idea. *Clyde: Yours is lame! *Blinky: Yours is even dumber than a cat's uncle. *Clyde: How dare you insult my plan. *Pinky: Guys! Enough fighting. You're all acting like babies here. *Blinky: Fine. *Clyde: You'll regret for nothing. *Inky: We need to focus on the plan here. You see the code for portal opening? *Clyde: Yes. It's 2-2-4-7-5. *Blinky: That must be the Dragon Realms. *Clyde: The Dragon Realms? You want us to see the dragons? *Blinky: No. We want to steal a portal of theirs. *Clyde: Easy piece of dot. Let's start working. (The ghosts check on the globe ball to locate a list of worlds to go) *Pinky: That's a lot of worlds to go. *Blinky: Box Dimension? Nah. Ah ha! There it is. *Clyde: This is the dimension you have been talking about. *Blinky: Yes. We're going there to warp ourselves into the Mushroom Kingdom. *Clyde: How are we going to warp to the Mushroom Kingdom? *Pinky: Yeah, what kind of portals can we use? *Blinky: There is a special one than any other type of portals. *Clyde: We need a warping device. *Pinky: *tap on the globe to open a portal to the Dragon Realms* This is what opening up a portal is, sweetheart. *Blinky: Get in. *Clyde: Last one there is a Pac-eater. (The ghosts enter the portal to the Dragon Realms. At the Dragon Kingdom, the ghosts arrive as most of the dragons are seen sleeping.) *Inky: Whoa, i never seen anything like- *Blinky: Shhh, the dragons are sleeping. *Inky: You don't tell me to shh. *Pinky: Guys, you have to keep your voice down. *Blinky: I'll zip your mouth down to the ground. *Inky: Make me. *Pinky: Boys, just stop. *Blinky: Grrrrr, you'll pay for it. *Clyde: Wah wah wahhh. *Blinky: Let's search. (Around the kingdom, the ghosts keep searching for clues and portals around the area. Blinky tried to look into the garbage can for items.) *Blinky: All i see is trash. Why is there no items to collect? *Inky: It's empty dude. *Pinky: Do you see anything but orbs and gems around here? *Clyde: Maybe this place knows. *Blinky: The Dragon University? This is nothing but a school for big guys. Let's take a closer look. (Outside at the Dragon University, the ghosts are about to take a look at the campus) *Blinky: So this is what the school looks like? *Clyde: Yes. No one is inside, so let's sneak and find a way to steal a portal from the Mushroom Kingdom. *Inky: *try to open the door* It's locked. Does anyone has a key? *Clyde: We don't have the key. *Blinky: Dang it. You always have to have a key to open the door to get in. *Pinky: Why not grab some in a store? *Clyde: *break the window* All clear. *Blinky: Dude, you broke the window. Why did you do that? *Clyde: No one is inside. I'm going to open the door for you. *go inside of the university* *Blinky: Now what? *Pinky: I think he's going to rob something that we're not suppose to do. *Clyde: *open the door* Come inside. *Blinky: Now you open it? *Clyde: Yes. Just get in. (Inside of the Dragon University, everything was dark as the ghosts look around in the room) *Pinky: Where can the portals be? MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff